Jim Ward (voice actor)
| birth_place = San Francisco, California, U.S.http://jim-ward.com/bio/ | birth_name = James Kevin Ward | years_active = 1976–present | occupation = | awards = Daytime Emmy Awards 2009 – Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program Biker Mice from Mars | agent = Arlene Thornton and Associates }}James "Jim" Kevin Ward (born May 19, 1959) is an American voice actor. Biography Radio career Since 2004, Ward has been the co-host of The Stephanie Miller Show, a nationally syndicated liberal radio talk show that features a number of his impersonations of political figures and other celebrities and news makers. Voice over career Ward is known for his roles in animation and video games, which he voiced Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark in Ratchet & Clank, Diamondhead in Ben 10 and Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Henry Peter Gyrich in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, newscaster Chet Ubetcha and Doug Dimmadome, Owner Of The Dimmsdale Dimmadome on The Fairly OddParents, Angus on The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs, and Professor Xavier in Wolverine and the X-Men. In 2006, Ward played Eyemore, Crusher and Stoker on Biker Mice from Mars, which was a remake of the 1990s show of the same name. The character, Stoker, had been played by Peter Strauss on the show, but after he left the series, Ward took over. In 2009, for his roles on the show, he was nominated and won the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program. Dubbing roles Anime dubbing * Yojimbo of the Wind - Master of Tonbo, Tanida * Gokudo Film dubbing * Spirited Away - River Spirit, Narrator * Felidae - Gus Filmography Animation * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Headmaster (guest, episode 3.2)http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Baron Strucker, Henry Peter Gyrich, additional voiceshttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Ben 10 - Diamondhead, XLR8, Wildvine, Mr. Beck, additional voiceshttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Biker Mice From Mars - Stoker Van Rotten (replacing Peter Strauss)http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * The Brothers Flub - Additional Voices * Crash Nebula - Pa Speevak/Dif * Danny Phantom - Bertrand, Operative L, Additional Voiceshttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * The Emperor's New School - Various voices * The Fairly OddParents - Chet Ubetcha, Doug Dimmadome, Additional voiceshttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Hard Drinkin' Lincoln - Abraham Lincoln * Hey Arnold! - Announcer * Higglytown Heroes - Grandpop Krank * Justice League Action - Brainhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Kwanhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Last Chance - Marine * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures - Additional voices * New Looney Tunes - Squint Eatswoodhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Quick Change - Police Artist * Reader Rabbit - Sam the Lion * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs - Angus, Dog Chow and one of the Space Slugs * The Super Hero Squad Show - Professor Xavierhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Tapeheads - Dutch Reagan * T.U.F.F. Puppy - Additional voices * Wolverine and the X-Men - Professor X, Sentinels, Warren Worthington II, Abraham Cornelius, Roverhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Xyber 9: New Dawn - Film * Area 88 - Mickey Simon * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - Diamondhead, Ripjaws Alien, Fourarms Alien, Radio Announcer, Additional voices * Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens - Diamondhead * Casper: A Spirited Beginning - Stretch * Casper Meets Wendy - Stretch * Cheetah - Announcer * Chillerama - Anne Frank's Father * Despicable Me 2 - Additional voices * Despicable Me 3 - Additional voices * Escape from Planet Earth - Grey 1 * Finding Nemo - Ted * The Fairly OddParents in Abra Catastrophe! - Chet Ubetcha * The Grinch - Additional voices * Happily N'Ever After - Additional voices * Hercules - Ice Titan * Home on the Range - Additional voices * Jetsons: The Movie - Additional voices * Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, The - Tour Guide * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! - Outback Ollie * The Lorax - Additional voices * Macahans, The - Mountain Man * Monsters University - Additional voices * Mosaic - Additional voices * Minions - Additional voices * Party Central - Dad (credited as James Kevin Ward) * Porco Rosso - Additional voices * Ratchet & Clank - Captain Copernicus Qwark * Spider-Man - Project Coordinator * The Fairly OddParents in School's Out! The Musical - Chet Ubetcha, Flunky * Toy Story 3 - Additional voices * Superman/Batman: Apocalypse - Radio DJ, Cop * Treasure Planet - Moron * Ultimate Avengers - Herr Kleiser * Ultimate Avengers 2 - Herr Kleiser * WALL-E - Additional voices Video games * Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties - Tokugawa Ieyasu * Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura - Arronax, Gar, Joachim, Nasrudin * Batman: Arkham Knight - Firefighter Adamson, Officer Williams, Sergeant McAllister, additional voices * Ben 10: Protector of Earth - XLR8, Wildvinehttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Bionicle - Pohatu Nuva * Call of Duty - German PA Officer, Additional voices * Call of Duty: United Offensive - Cpl. Kulikov, Additional voiceshttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Command & Conquer: Generals - * Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour - * Crusaders of Might and Magic - * Defense Grid: The Awakening - Fletcher * Destroy All Humans! - Arkvoodle of the Sacred Crotch ** Destroy All Humans! - Bert Whither, Mayor, Power Suit Soldier, Worker 2http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ ** 2 - Premier Milenkov, Additional voiceshttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ ** Big Willy Unleashed - Mr. Pork, Toxoplasma Gondii, Jimbo the Furontech Correspondenthttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ ** Path of the Furon - American Maleshttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Diablo III - Belial * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters * Doom III - Additional voices * Dota 2 - Defense Grid Announcer Pack (as Fletcher) * Dragon Age II - Orsino, Additional voices * Earth Defense Force: Insect Armageddon - Intel * Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard - Sting Sniperscope * The Elder Scrolls Online - Mannimarco, Additional voices * Escape from Monkey Island - Drunk, Tony the Catapult Operator * EverQuest II - Various voices * Evil Dead: Regeneration - Dr. Vladimir Reinhard, Prof. Raymond Knowby * Fairly Odd Parents: Shadow Showdown, The - Chet Ubetcha * Fallout 4 - RobCo Battlezone Announcer (Nuka-World) * Fallout: New Vegas - Dr. Klein, Sink Intelligence Unit, Sink Auto-Doc (Old World Blues) * F.E.A.R. - Commissioner Betters * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional voiceshttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Guild Wars 2 - Tybalt Leftpaw * Grim Fandango - Hector LeMans, Gunnar, Doug * Hobbit, The - Gandalf * Killer7 - Toru Fukushima * Kingdom of Paradise - Genra * Lost Planet 2 - Various * Mercenaries 2: World in Flames - Ramon Solano * King's Quest VIII: Mask of Eternity - Armor Seller Gnome, Hillman, Unseen Voice * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers - Additional voices * MadWorld - Agent XIII, Killseeker D, Police Chiefhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Sentinel * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - Director Graninhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Wilhelm "Doktor" Voigthttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - Chad-bot, Biggest Genius Host, Evil Toy Co. Employee * Ninety-Nine Nights II - Zirrick * Ninja Blade - Tojiro Kurokawa * Nuclear Strike - Additional voices * Painkiller - Asmodeus * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Captain Copernicus Qwark, Resistance Soldierhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Prey – Additional voiceshttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Ratchet & Clank - Captain Copernicus Qwark ** 2002 - Deserter, Gadgetron CEOhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ *** 2016 Remake - Qwark Bot, Hoverboarder #1, Warbot #2, Blarg #3http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ ** Going Commando - Abercrombie Fizzwidget, UltraTech Announcer, Corp Announcer, Qwark Bot Galactic Greetings Announcer ** Up Your Arsenal - Tyrranoid Host, Scorpio, Skrunch ** Ratchet: Deadlocked - Shellshock, Groom ** Size Matters - Captain Copernicus Qwark, Otto Destruct, PlantMan, Robot Head, Skrunch, Announcer ** Secret Agent Clank ** Ratchet & Clank Future subseries *** Tools of Destruction *** A Crack In Time ** All 4 One - Commander Spog ** Full Frontal Assault * Red Dead Redemption 2 – The Local Pedestrian Population * Resident Evil - Jack Krauser ** 4 ** The Darkside Chronicles ** The Mercenaries 3D * Resonance of Fate - Rowenhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Rise of Nightmares - Peter * SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs - Russian Spetznaz Operative Polaris * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis - Additional Voiceshttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab - Additional voices * Star Ocean ** Till the End of Time - Luther ** Integrity and Faithlessness - President Mutalhttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Star Trek: Armada II - Additional voices * Star Wars - Mars Guo ** Bounty Hunter - Alien Thug #2, Dug, Meeko Ghintee ** Episode I Racer - Fud Sang ** Jedi Starfighter - Additional voices ** Knights of the Old Republic - Additional voices ** Racer Revenge - Scorch Zanales ** Starfighter - Pirate Ground Control, Wingman * The Saboteur - Vittore * The Sopranos: Road to Respect - Additional voiceshttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Ward/ * Tomb Raider: Anniversary - Pierre DuPont * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron - Perceptor * Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark - Perceptor * Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines - Strauss, Isaac, Bach * White Knight Chronicles - Sarvain * Wolfenstein - Scribe, Additional voices * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Colossus, James Hudson Other * Small Fry - Franklin the Eagle * Super Mario Bros. Super Show - Patty's dad, Count Dracula * Diff'rent Strokes - Voice of "Kit", the car on Knight Rider (1984) References * Young, Steve. "The Lord of Loud Laughs: Meet Jim Ward", American Politics Journal, April 30, 2006. External links * Official Web Site * Twitter Site * Jim Ward at Behind The Voice Actors * Apocryphal but true * * * The Stephanie Miller Show * Jim Ward Fan Club Category:1959 births Category:People from San Francisco Category:Living people Category:American radio personalities Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:Male actors from New York (state) Category:Comedians from California